The invention generally relates to controlling flows in a well.
In the downhole environment, there are many applications which involve controlling flows. For example, a typical downhole completion may include an oil/water separator, which receives a produced well fluid mixture and separates the mixture into corresponding water and oil flows. The water flow may be reintroduced into the well, and for this purpose, the downhole system may be designed for purposes of generally establishing the rate at which water is introduced back into the well.
The conventional way of controlling a flow in the downhole environment involves the use of a lossy device, such as an orifice or other restriction. The size of the flow path through the device may be determined, for example, using simple hydraulic calculations, which are based on the assumption that the downhole hydraulic parameters are relatively constant over time. However, when the pressure and/or flow characteristic of one part of the hydraulic system changes, the whole flow balance may be disturbed, as the calculated size is no longer correct.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to control flows in a well.